rescue duel: Haru vs go
by nerd314314
Summary: Haru and Bohman are human in this fanfic. Go is 22 , Aoi is 19 and Haru is 17. Go kidnaps Aoi to lure playmaker into aduel but he lure in Haru instead. So Haru duels Go. I don't own vrains. sorry for errors. contains op cards. contains Haru x Aoi. Note: Haru and Aoi thinks their feelings are one sided but they don't know they are not onesided. Takes place a week before I love you!


19 year old Aoi zaizen was walking on the street. Go sneak behind her and knocked her out . He took her to his home. He put steel chains on her. He tied the steel chains to his bedroom wall. Aoi woke up and said " Hey, psycho what you want?". Go said with a evil smile " revenge in a duel!". Go sent a pm to what he thought playmaker's email was " I trapped Aoi. If you want to save her, come to this location alone and duel me! you got 5 hours to come or I will hurt Aoi! I will hurt her if you tell anyone this!". 17 year old Haru got Go's pm . Haru read it and he was mad. Haru said " They will pay for what they did to her.". Haru knew the location. Haru put on his dueldisk and ran to the location.

25 minutes later, Haru got to the location. The location was Go's home. Haru went to Go's bedroom and screamed " Let, Aoi go!". Go turned around and said " you're not playmaker! Go home, Kid!". Haru screamed " You sent me the pm by mistake instead of playmaker ! I am not leaving until Aoi is set free!". Go screamed " you are just a kid, Haru! You can't beat me in a duel! I wil duel you for my warmup for playmaker! If you somehow defeat me, she will be free!". If you lose, you will become my unpaid worker. It's a master duel. Do you accept the terms?". Aoi said " Haru, save yourself!". Haru said " I accept the terms.". Haru and Go started their dueldisks and they screamed " Duel!". A man nearby that heard the screams called the cops and Akira. Both of them was on the way.

Go said " I go 1st. I summon Dinowrestler Systegosaur in attack mode. I set 1 card facedown. My turn is over!". Haru said " My turn, I draw!". Go said " I play my trap, Dinowrestler hand smakedown! when you draw a card while i control a dinosaur monster, I pay 100 lifepoints and it banishes your entire hand. you take 100 points of damage. It ends your turn. I can't draw next turn! I can't special summon monsters next turn!". Aoi said " that's not fair!". Go said " I don't care!". Go's lifepoints went down to 3900 while Haru's hand was banished. Haru's lifepoints went down to 3900. Haru said " I end my turn!". Go said " It's my turn! I summon Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor in attack mode. Both of my monsters attack you directly!". " Haru!" Aoi screamed. Haru was down to 200 lifepoints due to the two attacks. Go screamed " I can't lose now! I set 1 card facedown. My turn is over!". Go was thinkng " when he attacks one of my monsters, I win thanks to my facedown!". Haru said " My turn, I draw! I play Pot of desires! I banish the top ten cards of my deck facedown to draw 2 cards.". Go said " that's a weak card!". Haru drew his cards. Haru said " I summon Hydradrive Booster in attack mode. I use it to link summon Grand Hydradrive in attack mode. Since you control a Earth monster, It can attack you directly! I set 1 card facedown! Grand Hydradrive attacks you directly, Go!". Go screamed " you will pay!" while his lifepoints went down to 2900. Haru said " I end my turn! ". Haru was thinking " I will try to defeat this monster! Aoi, I am sorry if I fail you. Aoi, I love you. I know this love might be one sided.". Aoi was thinking " I love you, Haru. Please win! I know this love might be one sided!". Go said " prepare to lose, Haru! I draw! Dinowrestler Systegosaur attacks your monster!" Haru said" I play my trap, Mirror force! It destory all your attack mode monsters on your field!". Go was mad to see his monsters being destoryed. Go screamed " you will pay for using that card against me! Since you control more monsters than me, I can special summon Dinowrestler Pankratops from my hand in attack mode. I use it's quick effect. I trubute it to destory your Grand Hydradrive!". Haru saw his monster get destoryed and said " I use it's other effect.". Go said " you don't use it, kid! I play Called by the Grave, I banish your Grand Hydradrive! You can't use it's effects and any other Grand Hydradrive effect until the end of the next turn! I end my turn!". Haru said " My turn, I draw! I play Pot of Extravagance! I banished 6 random extra deck monsters to draw 2 cards! I play Monster reborn to bring back your Dinowrestler Pankratops to my field in attack mode. I set 1 card facedown . Dinowrestler Pankratops attacks you directly!". Go said " you will pay!" while his lifepoints went down to 300. Haru said " I end my turn!.". Go said " My turn, you piece of trash, I draw! I play a spell called Dino run! I banish my 2 dinosaur monsters in my graveyard to draw 3 cards! I have no hand limit for the rest of the duel.". Go laughed while he banished his two monsters to draw 3 cards. Go said " I play Dark hole to destory your monster!". Haru saw his monster get destoryed. Go said " I summon Dinowrestler Capaptera in attack mode. Dinowrestler Capaptera wipes out Haru!". Haru said " It's over for you! I play my trap, Magic Cylinder! The attack is negated. you take 1600 points of damage. You lose, Go!". Go screamed " I lost to this kid!" while his lifepoints went down to 0.

The cops, Akira , Bohman and Emma Bessho came in to Go's home. The cops arrested Go while Haru undid the chains trapping Aoi. Aoi was set free now. The cops took Go away. Akira ran to hug Aoi. Akira asked Aoi " are you alright?". Aoi said " I am fine. I am just very sleepy. I am too sleepy to talk. Haru, can you give me a piggyback ride?". Haru said " of course" with a big smile. Aoi jumped on Haru's back giving Aoi a piggyback ride all the way home. Emma went back to home. Aoi and Haru went to bed on Aoi's bed together. Go went to prison for 10 years.


End file.
